1. Field
Embodiments relate to a donor mask and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus including an organic light-emitting device (OLED) in a display area. The OLED includes a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode that face each other, and an intermediate layer between the pixel and opposite electrodes and including an emissive layer. When the organic light-emitting display apparatus is manufactured, various methods may be used to form the emissive layer. Examples of the methods may include a deposition method, an inkjet printing method, and the like.